Unless otherwise indicated herein, approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims listed below and are not admitted as prior art by inclusion in this section.
In a wireless communication system, some data compression mechanisms may be used to compress a data packet to increase the bandwidth utilization. The data compression mechanisms may comprise robust header compression (ROHC) or uplink data compression (UDC). A user equipment (UE) may be configured to transmit uplink (UL) data to a network apparatus by using the data compression mechanisms.
When some errors happen, the network apparatus may not be able to decompress the UL data and may indicate the decompression failure to the UE. In response to the decompression failure, the UE should reset or reinitialize the compression parameters being used by the session. However, there may be some compressed UL data that have not been transmitted to the network apparatus. It is very likely that the network apparatus may drop those data due to decompression failure if the UE does not handle or re-compress those data.
Alternatively, after resetting or reinitializing the compression parameters, the UE may perform re-compression to those compressed UL data and transmit the re-compressed data to the network apparatus. The re-compressed data may be able to correctly be decompressed at the network apparatus. However, this may increase end-to-end latency due to the additional re-compression procedures. For some scenarios or applications, such extra latency may seriously affect the performance of the UE or the user experiences.
Accordingly, how to avoid decompression failure and reduce end-to-end latency for the compressed data may become an important issue in developing a communication system. It is needed to provide proper compression error handling mechanisms to deal with the compressed data for avoiding decompression failure and extra latency.